


The desendant of the exorcists

by Adsol



Series: The desendants misadventures [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Children of Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curse Breaking, Deepthroating, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Embarrassment, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exorcisms, F/M, Familiars, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Meisters, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paternal Instinct, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, So is Shrio, Succubi & Incubi, Swordfighting, Team as Family, True Cross Academy, True Cross Order, True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: 22 years have passed since Rin and his friends defeated Satan giving them all the chance to live regular lives as both parents and exorcists or in some of their cases both however when the forces of Gehenna begin conniving and scheming it's up to the new generation of exorcists to put a stop to it the question is can they do it well with Rin's own son Shiro leading the charge they seem to stand a good chance.





	1. Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Techniques and Fatal Verses_**

**Shiro's pov**

**At the Okumura residence**

I sat in the living room of my house as I read one of my manga's only then hearing my Mom say "Shiro it's dinner" I said "in a minute" she called out "NOW"  **uh oh** I surrendered saying "on my way" I headed for the kitchen as I felt something rub up against my leg as I said "hello Kuro-chan how are you" I tickled Kuro under his chin saying "your so cute you know that" he said "ah Shiro it's always nice getting a tickle from you" he purred as he rubbed his neck against me again as my Mom said "Shiro NOW" I said "sorry Kuro-chan"  **even years after finding out I can see Demon's the most fascinating thing for me is that my cat can talk** I the sat down at the table as dinner got served.

As I sat my Dad said "oooh it's Sukiyaki" my face was as happy as his over what was being served  **ah my favourite** I heard Kuro ask "is there any for me" I said "cat's shouldn't have that kind of thing Kuro-chan" he held his head down as I carried on eating *crunch* I heard a noise out in the backyard as I asked "did you guys hear that" Dad asked "hear what" he looked genuinely confused as did Mom with me saying "nevermind" I then resumed eating my dinner while trying to ignore the noise I heard.

**After dinner**

I was currently sitting in my room while playing my music until I heard something *roar* I checked out the window to see a monstrous creature in the garden  **what the hell is that** the thing out their looked as if it was a person of some kind covered in moss like substance as it moved weakly throughout the garden  **it might be some drunk guy** I got up to head out.

* * *

 As I stood in the garden I asked "hey what's going on" the person didn't answer until I said "this isn't your home so leave please" the person turned towards me as he suddenly came at me  **what the hell** I tried to move but I was so paralyzed by fear that I failed to move until I heard my Dad call out "Shiro get back" he let loose some blue flames as he burned the creature attacking us  **what the hell is this** as the creature fell he put away his flames so to speak as I asked "Dad what was that what's going" suddenly blue flames emerged from me as he said "it's time you learned the truth Shiro" he pulled out his phone saying "yeah this is Rin Okumura speaking I've just had a Ghoul in my house ah thank you" he said after putting his phone away "somebody will come around to clear that up" he gestured with at the remains of the monster that attacked while leading me inside.

As he sat me down on the sofa he said "Shiro it's time you learned the truth of my family" he held my Mom's hand as he said "Shiro your grandfather so my Father is Satan"  **huh that can't be right could it I mean argh man** he said "sorry for dropping that kind of a bombshell on you" I asked "Dad is it true" Mom said "it is true word for word" I sighed while trying to process it all as he said "and it would seem as if your powers have finally manifested" he held out a sword saying "this blade with help you control them more" I took a hold of it as I observed it the blade was a plain metal colour with an ebony black handle along with a golden pommel and guard my Dad said "that would be the demon sword Gram use it only if you have to" I picked it up and began doing a series of slashing motions with it so I could try to get a good feel for it.

After I was done swinging the blade about I asked "Dad do you hunt creatures like that thing" he said "both me and your Mom do we're exorcists you see" I held the blade tighter saying "then let me be one" Dad had a surprised look on his face as I said "if things like that thing exist then I want to protect people from them so please let me train as one" he smiled saying "well then I know just the place" he held out a flyer that had written on it True Cross Academy.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the current students of the exorcist cram school I'll list them below:  
> 1) Daichi Moriyama  
> 2) Robert O'Kane  
> 3) Shiro Okumura  
> 4) Haruto Miwa  
> 5) Minato Suguro  
> 6) Hamuko Toujou  
> 7) Itsuki Toujou  
> 8) Ishin Katagari  
> 9) Reiko Kamakiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Shiro Okumura  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 31st October  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Class- Page  
> Meister- Dragoon and Knight (in training)  
> Height- 5'9 or 175cm  
> Weight- 63kg or 139lbs  
> Hair colour- White  
> Eye colour- Maroon  
> Fun facts- He has a gift for getting along well with animals, he has a natural talent for photography, his favourite manga genre's are romance and Shonen, his favourite animals are dog's, like his Dad he's skilled at cooking, he naps for nearly 4 hours a day, his favourite food is sukiyaki and his favourite type of girl are one's who he can protect.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Techniques and Fatal Verses_**

**Shiro's pov**

**A month later**

I waited outside my house in my recently arrived Uniform as school was about to begin  **how the heck am I getting there anyway** at that moment a pink limousine came racing ahead as I cried out "AHHHH" I only just avoided it saying "what the hell man" I started shouting all kinds of agressive phrases at them until my Dad come up saying "sorry about that Shiro, Mephisto is a little bit exuberant shall we say" out of the car came a man who was the definition of sass as he said "now now Rin is that anyway to talk about your former headmaster and your half-brother"  **wait half brother** the man who I now knew as Mephisto said "ah Shiro it's been a while the last time I saw you was when you weren't still saying gaga gogo"  **what the hell is this guy's deal** he then wrapped his arms around me and dragged me into the car as he said "all aboard the Mephisto-mobile" I tried struggling as my Dad simply sat in the car with a smirk.

While we drove in a tunnel I asked "wait do the other students know about Demon's at True Cross" Mephisto said "as far as they're aware no and we'd appreciate it if you kept it that way" my Dad said "so don't go using your flames willy nilly unless of course you need to face a Demon then that's fine" I tightened my grip on Gram as he said that  **no one else in the cram school knows about my heritage at least from what I know damn this'll be difficult to keep secret** as I held Gram my Dad said "also you might be carrying a gun around but keep that thing hidden just to avoid scaring the other students" I nodded at his statement  **it's a good job Uncle Yukio was willing to let me use one of his spare one's** at that moment we left the tunnel showing True Cross in all its glory with me gazing out the window in awe  **this school's incredible** the car eventually pulled up as I went to go look about.

I wondered about school while taking in all the sights as I called out "this school is amazing" as I said the other students gave me funny looks as I sat back in my desk  **now for the boring part waiting for cram school**. As class began ending my Dad came in saying "Shiro come with me" I walked with him after picking up Gram as he said "I'll take you to the cram school it's not far don't worry" as I walked he looked around the school saying "it's been too long since I last came here" he looked as if he was reminiscing on something till he said "hey Shiro if you happen to find a girlfriend here then just remember the dorms have thin walls" I said "you fucking perverted old fart" I tried to draw Gram as Dad tried wrestling me off him  **that old fart.**

* * *

**At the cram school entrance**

As me and my Dad stood he said "you go on in I need to grab a few things" he dashed off so quickly my uniform blew about in the wind so I decided follow his advice and go on in  **what the hell is with these guy's** everyone in the class couldn't look any more different from eachother even if they tried as one of the boys who was sitting reading a book had spiky blond hair that only just touched his sapphire blue eyes while one of the girls who had silver hair sat with an anxious look on her face at that moment I felt an arm go around me as a familiar person said "heya Shiro" I said "hey Daichi what brings you here" he said "duh I'm trying to become an exorcist what else" I chuckled as we high fived eachother while heading for our seats as I sat down the door opened.

As I sat down our teacher came in saying "afternoon everyone as you'll know I'm Rin Okumura and I'll be your exorcist instructor here at the cram school" I screamed "DAD WHAT THE HELL" he said "Shiro it's Mr Okumura in class" all the students wispered as I hit my head on the table  **of all the fuck mothering people who it could be why'd it have to be him doh** as I hit my head on the table Dad went through some basic things such as temptaint's and what not  **this is going to be painful.**

After he was done with his quick talk one of the vials got knocked over by something as I asked "please tell me that was just sauce in there" Daichi said "mabye it was maple syrup" suddenly a group of Demon's began entering as my Dad said "I wish it was syrup but sadly no it's Demon bait"  **why the hell does he have that to begin with** as the Demon's entered the blond haired boy said "it's a bunch of Naberius" I put my hand underneath my blazer and pulled out a makarov pistol saying "Daichi cover the door we can't let any of them escape" I fired a few shots as he drew two desert eagle pistol's saying "on it" he held the door down as the blond haired boy said "Okumura is it could you cover me" he drew a long sword that had a blue leather hilt as a number of students said "wait it's Balmung" the wielder said "and it's my blade right now" he nodded to me as I fired a few shots to cover his advance with him eventually slicing the Demon's face once it was slashed it dissipated with the boy saying "sorry for the mess sir" he sheathed Balmung as the rest of the Demon's left  **this was a trip to say the least.**


	3. The beginning of a friendship

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Techniques and Fatal Verses_**

**Shiro's pov**

Once the Demon's were killed I asked "alright Dad why the hell did you have Demon bait to begin with" he said "Shiro it's Mr Okumura in class and as of for why it was meant to be used for giving any students who don't have temptaint's already an actual one" **how is this idiot** **an exorcist** he then said "sorry for the mess everyone" he then had us sitting down as I nearly dropped Gram on the floor  **good job I caught it** as I sat down the blond haired boy said "thank you for covering me Okumura" he held out his hand saying "I'm Robert O'Kane it's nice to meet you" I shook his hand as I said "it's good to meet you as well O'kane" we then resumed the lesson as I'd gotten over my Dad now being my teacher.

After class was done we all left to go to our dorms as I asked "Dad where's the dorm" he said "this way" he led me as I walked on and on with it feeling like there'd be no end in sight anytime soon  **still how the heck am I meant to keep my heritage a secret from all these people ah man how did Dad do it all those years ago** he as if on cue said "it does get easier" I looked up as he said "get to know them a little then tell them and the ones who don't mind it are real friends to you" we then resumed walking as I thought about what he said.

Eventually we got to the dorm with me saying "is this crummy old place our dorm" Dad said "it's a good place to help keep an eye on your power" he opened a door next to mine as he said "I'll be next door also" he nocked on the walls saying "remember thin walls" I grabbed Gram as I said "you fucking perverted old fart" he grabbed the sword while also pulling at my cheeks in order to get me to stop all the while Gram came dangerously close to being released.

* * *

**The morning after**

I eventually woke up from my sleep till I felt something around my back  **did a cat get in or something** I then realised that I had in fact grown a tail as I screamed "AHAHAHAHAHAHH" my Dad came rushing in as he asked "Shiro what is it" I pointed at my tail as he screamed "AHAHAHAHAHAHA" we screamed back and forth till we calmed down as he said "Shiro that tail is the same kind that a Demon would have" I held it gently as I tried stuffing it into my pajama bottoms saying "this is going to be a nightmare" we both then walked off to go get breakfast.

After having breakfast I met up with the others as Robert said "Okumura good morning" I waved saying "hey" Daichi gave me one of his one armed hugs saying "so shall we cause trouble" I said "let's do it Daichi" we have eachother a fist bump followed by a high five and then finished it by clashing our guns together with us saying "get ready school the Okumura and Moriyama duo have arrived" Itsuki, Robert and Minato face palmed themselves as we all laughed while walking on  **this might not be so bad.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Robert O'Kane  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 9th October  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Class- Page  
> Meister- Knight and Doctor  
> Height- 5'5 or 166cm  
> Weight- 60kg in 132lbs  
> Hair colour- Blond  
> Eye colour- Sapphire blue  
> Fun facts- He reads a lot of crime genre story's, he has one older brother, two younger sister and a little brother as well (damn he's got a big family), his family are a long line of exorcists, he can play the violin quite well, he spends 2 hours of the day napping, his favourite food is a risotto and his favourite type of girl is a femme fatale type (he's playing a dangerous game).


	4. The invasion begins

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Techniques and Fatal Verses_**

**Shiro's pov**

**In the cram school**

I sat as my Dad finished up his lecture while keeping Gram at my side  **I need to make sure I don't use it yet** however at that moment I heard a voice saying " _Shiro"_ I looked about as I heard it again " _Shiro"_ my eyes darted everywhere to find out who or what was saying my name but I couldn't find it my search became more frantic as I heard it constantly saying " _Shiro_ " as I felt a bead of sweat fall down my face I suddenly heard Robert as "Okumura is everything ok" I snapped back to reality as I said "huh I'm fine and please call me Shiro" he said "alright then call me Robert" he gave me a fist bump as I got up to leave  **still what the hell could it have been.**

With class now over I made my own way back since my Dad had some paperwork to handle although I heard the voice saying " _Shiro come here"_ I decided to follow it while keeping my hand over Gram's hilt eventually I saw a disused storage shed as I opened the door saying "who is it" I felt a chilling presence as the door slammed shut on it's own causing me to draw Gram and releasing my flames in the process at that moment a woman appeared who was wearing an outfit similar to that of a Egyptian belly dancer and horns just emerging from her head she said "hello Shiro" she walked seductively towards me as I said "what do you want" I let my flames rise enough to try and intimidate her although she got closer saying "you don't want to hurt me right sweet boy" suddenly I dropped my sword as the flames dissipated I muttered "I don't want to" I had next to no life in my voice as the woman ran her hands over my chin.

As her hands glided across my chin she moved it down to my chest saying "such a strong young boy" she undid my buttons as I put up no resistance  **I can't think it's like my head's clouded by a fog or something** as the buttons came undone she began saying "how about I make the boy before me into a man" she moved her tounge seductively as she said "call me your mistress and beg for me" I mutter "please mistress I crave you"  **damn it stop Shiro this isn't you**  I tried putting up a fight but it was if somebody else had taken control she then said "good boy" I felt her plant a kiss on my cheek as she nearly took it further till I heard Daichi shout "SHIRO" he kicked the door in as the woman said "sorry sweat boy" as Daichi entered she escaped while he tried to fire a few shots and I finally regained control over myself I asked "what the hell was that" the others came in as I quickly grabbed Gram and drew my pistol.

* * *

As I drew my pistol I heard the woman saying in my head  _"come on my sweet boy you need you mistress in order to live"_ at that moment I asked "guys who's got the strongest punch here" everyone pointed at Minato as I said "hit me in the face as hard as you can" he looked confused as the woman said " _only I should bring you pain or pleasure sweet boy come on give in to me it's for the best_ " I shouted "oh for JUST DO IT" he then delivered a hit so hard I got sent flying into the wall as I coughed up a little blood Robert asked "Shiro are you ok" I said "I am now that that woman's gone from my head" I then explained everything to them as Robert tended to my bruise.

After explaining everything Daichi said "trust you to fall victim to a succubus" I said "it's not as if wanted to" I had a pout on my face as Robert asked "wait where's Miwa and Toujou" we looked about as Ishin said "ok daft question but how many people can a succubus control at once" Daichi said "as many as she's able to get her hands on why'd you ask" he pointed to the door as he said "oh BECAUSE THEY MUST BELONG TO HER" outside of the door were a number of other students that had likely fallen under her control saying "must obey the mistress" I found a back door as I said "through here" we all left as I fired a few warning shots  **off all the times for a succubus to show up** as I ran Reiko said "Okumura I'm scared" I patted her head gently as I said "don't panic, I'll protect you" I smiled as she blushed a little saying with a sweet tone to her voice "thank you" we then resumed running to try and get help  **what is this a succubus apocalypse or something.**

After running for a bit we got to my dorm as I said "Suguro, Robert help me barricade the door, Ishin go to my room in the second drawer on the right I've got some ammo packs and Toujou in the canteen there should be a set of first aid supplies" Daichi said "I'll go with her in case they try to get in" we all went to go out respective task as Reiko said "I've got an idea" she tore off a bit of her uniform saying I could try making some smoke signals to bring some help here" Robert said "there's the risk they'll find out where we are though" I said "but it's one I'm ready to take" I went to the bin and said "here's some more fuel for the fire" she nodded until I heard a window smash down the hall  **no Daichi if he's there then** I darted off to go find out what happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Reiko Kamikri  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 11th September  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Class- Page  
> Meister- Tamer  
> Height- 5'3 or 161cm  
> Weight- 45kg or 99lbs  
> Hair colour- Silver  
> Eye colour- Emerald green  
> Fun facts- She has a love for animals which she uses to her advantage when taming Demon's, she is told she looks good in traditional clothing, her family own a bakery, she used to be the victim of bullying, she naps for 1 hour a day, her favourite type of boy is the gentle giant types and her favourite food is Miso soup.


End file.
